1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel assembly for storing, transporting and distributing objects of the bottle, flask and similar types and a process for manufacturing same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pallets, whether they are of the single face kind or are provided with removable covers such as they are designed at present (80 cm.times.120 cm, standardized dimension) are perfectly suitable for transporting and handling, more especially by means of fork-lift trucks.
Very often, and more especially in the case of transporting and storing goods in the form of bottles, (wines, beers, etc . . . ) the pallet and its load are enveloped in a hot shrink plastic cover. This packing allows not only fragile materials to be transported in all safety, but it also ensures that the goods are held safely in position during distribution and storage in shops (large stores or supermarkets more especially). This system (standard pallet, containers for the bottles, retractable plastic material cover) has already been in operation for several years and gives every satisfaction, more especially in the case of goods with rapid turn over.
It is not at all the same for goods with a slower turn over (vinegar, for example). Not only is the pallet immobilized for a long time, but in addition, since it is of standard dimensions it occupies too large an area, which fact is an inconvenience for a large number of shops.
A first attempt to overcome this ticklish problem consisted in using two half pallets placed on the standard pallet (obligatory for the transport), each of these half pallets with its containers containing the bottles becoming independent during storage and during distribution in the large store. Although the problem of area was perfectly solved, the same cannot be said in so far as the safety of the goods is concerned. In fact, once the plastic material protective cover was removed, the two half pallets were no longer securely held during handling at the selling points and considerable damage resulted therefrom. Of course, the problem could be solved by providing three cover protections: a cover for each half pallet and a cover for the whole (pallet plus the two half pallets), during transport, but this solution could not be adopted for it was much too expensive.
The aim of the present invention is therefore to provide a new assembly for transporting, storing and distributing objects such as bottles, flasks, jars or similar which complies better with the requirements of practice than the previously known system and more especially for goods with slow turn over, more particularly in that it allows reduced occupation of the ground and perfect security not only during the transport but also during handling and distribution of the goods.